Une invention fa-bulleuse
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley mettent en place une invention fantastique qui pourrait bien être la meilleure qu'ils aient créés !
1. Chapter 1

Attention, chronologiquement, le canon n'est pas respecté. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à tout ça. L'univers, les personnages, les lieux appartiennent à JKR, mais j'en ai fait un peu ce que je voulais. C'est probablement assez dérangeant mais les lignes temporelles sont toutes mélangées XD

Pas de cochonneries dans cette nouvelle, faut savoir varier les plaisirs.

 **Première partie : LE TERRIER**

De toutes les inventions géniales que les jumeaux Weasley avaient créées ou utilisées, ils n'en avaient encore jamais trouvées d'aussi géniales.

Il y avait eu les oreilles à rallonges, idéales pour écouter et espionner à petite distance mais comme ils avaient pu le constater, elles n'étaient pas résistantes au chat. Ils avaient déclinés ceci dans une version « volante » avec un Auricula Leviosa, bien pratique pour éviter les crocs de Pattenrond.

Ils avaient aussi fabriqué un « thermoMolly » sorte de thermomètre qui indiquait avec une certaine précision la proximité de leur mère. Un peu comme l'horloge familiale, mais en portatif. Encore une fois, ils avaient décliné l'objet dans une variante qui indiquait aussi Rusard, Miss Teigne, Rogue ou encore Dumbledore pour éviter les ennuis lorsqu'ils avaient confié la carte des Maraudeurs à Harry.

Mais cette nouvelle invention avait un coté encore plus génial, plus ludique aussi. Cette petite sphère totalement transparente était la plus fantastique de leurs créations.

Voir et Entendre à distance...

Les moldus avaient des webcams et des visiophones, les Weasley avaient la magie et un brin de malice de leur coté.

C'était donc un petit globe d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre, transparent, gros comme une grosse bille, un calot. Et ce calot roulait selon l'envie de son propriétaire, ses propriétaires en l'occurrence. Les jumeaux avaient un plateau d'argent (« emprunté illégalement à long terme » à Molly) parfaitement poli, lisse comme un miroir sur lequel l'image donnée par le calot s'affichait.

Ils avaient testé d'abord dans leur chambre. Le globe de verre était équilibré, roulait et s'arrêtait selon le bon vouloir de Fred qui était aux commandes. Il roula jusqu'au lit et se glissa dessous.

\- George, nous avons retrouvé le cactus mordeur de Percy !

\- Hors de question que j'y touche !

\- Ah regarde ! Le cheval en peluche de Ginny !

George tira le cheval de sous le lit et le tapota, provoquant un nuage de poussière et de moutons.

\- Quoi d'autre, Frangin ?

\- Hum... de la poussière, attends, je remonte le temps.

Il dirigea la bille vers le coin du mur.

\- Oh ! Un PlayWiz qui a au moins dix ans !

\- C'est à Charlie

\- ou à Bill

\- Ou à Papa

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. C'est accompagné d'une chaussette

\- Je ne veux pas y toucher non plus !

\- Non, rien de bien folichon... et si on explorait

\- le reste de la maison ?

\- C'est parti Gred !

\- Allons-y Forge !"

Deux têtes rousses sortirent de l'embrasure de la porte pour espionner le couloir, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. George déposa la boule cristalline à l'entrée de leur chambre et referma la porte. Les jumeaux avaient dans le regard un éclat de malice indescriptible. C'étaient les vacances de Noël et tout le monde était au Terrier, ils avaient donc beaucoup de choses à espionner, le tout étant de trouver par quelle chambre commencer.

L'image sur le plateau d'argent était immobile, le couloir demeurait vide. Fred se tapotait le dessous du menton d'un air songeur. De toute évidence, il hésitait.

\- Fred ? Ordre de priorité !

\- Oui... allons visiter la chambre de Charlie !"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la sphère se mut vers la porte sur laquelle était placardée une affiche aux couleurs de l'équipe Nationale de Quidditch de Roumanie. Les clones roux se regardèrent. Une bille de verre ne pouvait pas ouvrir une porte. Alors George tenta un coup de poker ( c'est une expression venant d'un jeu de carte moldu où l'on peut gagner de l'argent, il existe nombre de variantes. Cela signifie qu'on tente le tout pour le tout ) et pointa sa baguette sur le plateau d'argent.

\- A _lohomora_ !

\- Ça ne fonctionne que sur les serrures fermées à clef !"

Mais la chambre de Charlie était belle et bien fermée à clef. Un déclic retentit dans la chambre, et la porte s'entre-ouvrit. Fred manœuvra la bille pour qu'elle entre dans la chambre et croisa les doigts pour que personne ne referme à clef.

Il s'aida du rai de lumière que la porte laissait entrer pour se diriger. Il allait falloir penser à...

" _Lumos_ !"

Voilà qui était plus simple, puisque Alohomora avait fonctionné, pourquoi pas Lumos !

La balle de verre se mit à émettre une légère lueur qui éclairait à une trentaine de centimètres d'elle. Fred tendit le plateau à George d'un air solennel qui le réceptionna d'un air tout aussi auguste.

\- Voyons si notre grand chasseur de dragon cache quelque chose de compromettant sous son lit.

La bille roulait doucement vers le pied du lit où elle se cogna. George retint son souffle, mais la babiole de verre ne se brisa pas. Il respira enfin. Le dessous du lit ne paraissait pas très intéressant. Une paire de chaussettes roulée en boule, un livre sur les dragons, une plume déplumée qui avait connu des jours meilleurs... puis George aperçut une lueur au coin entre le mur et le pied de lit.

-À ton avis, Cher Forge ? Qu'est-ce c'est ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas Cher Gred, peut-être un esprit de lumière ?

\- Ou un follet ?

\- Approche toi, on verra bien.

\- D'ailleurs, il est où Charlie ?

\- Aucune idée... peut-être dehors ? On dirait un miroir.

\- La lueur, c'était nous !

\- Bon,

\- chambre suivante !"

George redonna le plateau à image à Fred et il se dirigea hors de la chambre de Charlie.

\- attentiiiiiiiiion ! Pieds !

\- C'est Maman !

\- Chut !

\- Tais toi !"

Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire en évitant les pieds de leur mère et dès que le danger fut passé, ils s'introduisirent dans la chambre de première chose qui leur apparut fut l'ordre parfait qui y régnait. Même les pieds qui dépassaient de la chaise de bureau étaient parfaitement parallèles l'un à l'autre.

\- On dirait Percy, mais avec des chaussures cool !"

En effet, les lacets des chaussures tentaient de s'échapper en tirant chacun de leur coté. Sans compter la couleur beige qui rougissait dès qu'un pied bougeait un peu. Des chaussures bien étranges qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Bill. Les jumeaux se regardèrent rapidement, hors de question de passer outre cette épreuve !

Il fallait s'assurer que la bille soit silencieuse et puisse vaquer à ses occupations au milieu des gens sans se faire remarquer. Sinon, aucun intérêt !

Délicatement, Fred longea la plinthe à l'opposé de Bill. Il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière dessus, à croire qu'il avait fait le ménage jusque dans les recoins. Il se rendit sous le lit en traversant la pièce en diagonale pour ajouter du piquant à l'aventure. Mais décidément...

\- Il n'y a strictement rien sous son lit !

\- À part sa valise oui...

\- Ce frangin est déprimant au possible.

\- J'ai une idée..."

George dirigea la sphère vers les chaussures de Bill et d'un mouvement de baguette...

" _Immobulus_ !

\- Pourq...? "

Les lacets se figèrent dans leur danse bizarre et le pied bougea. Puis remua plus fort. Et finalement une main attrapa les lacets puis, Bill avait du baisser les yeux, attrapa le globe de verre.

\- On est cuit...

Le visage intrigué de leur grand frère se rapprocha brusquement sur le plateau, il observait de toute évidence cette bulle de verre qui avait stoppé ses lacets.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

\- Dernière tentative d'évasion ?

 _\- Spherae Leviosa_ !"

Le globe tenta de s'extirper des doigts de Bill mais il la tenait fermement. Et se mit debout car le sol prit de la hauteur. Les jumeaux s'inquiétaient un peu de savoir ce qu'allait devenir leur invention de génie. Ils l'avaient à peine testée pour l'instant et avaient encore beaucoup d'aventures à lui faire vivre !

Mais Bill ne semblait pas vouloir la briser, au contraire, il la glissa dans sa poche.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent de dépits. Le calot de verre était toujours opérationnel mais planqué au fond d'une poche, donc inutilisable. Et Merlin seul sait où Bill se dirigeait.

Ils sursautèrent de concert lorsque deux coups impérieux furent frappés à leur porte.

\- C'est à vous.

\- Non ! Ron joue encore aux billes avec Harry à son âge !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je vous propose un marché, vous me dites ce que c'est, comment ça marche et si on peut jouer un gentil tour à Maman avec, et je vous le rends.

\- C'est une bille en verre,

\- ça marche pas ça roule

\- et on peut jouer un tour à Maman avec.

\- Parfait, tenez.

Bill leur tendit la sphère et attendit.

Il attendit encore un peu.

Puis s'impatienta légèrement.

\- Bon, alors ce tour ?

Tu nous a demandé si on pouvait le faire.

\- On peut le faire,

\- mais on ne veut pas.

-Si Maman attrape la bille,

\- on est foutu.

\- Désolé Bill, mais on a répondu à tes critères !

\- Vous êtes deux pestes ! Mais vous m'avez bien eu. Dire que Percy aurait fait la même chose mais en étant sérieux.

\- Fabriquer la bille ?

\- Non, me prendre au pied de la lettre."

Fred et George se concertèrent en silence, se jaugeant du regard, évaluant les chances de réussites et discutant sans un mot.

\- Bill !

\- On a un marché à notre tour

\- On visite la chambre de Percy avec toi,

\- et on est quitte.

Les trois frères se serrèrent la main et visitèrent la chambre de Percy. Elle était bien évidemment nickel. Aussi propre qu'un agent du ministère se devait de tenir sa chambre. Il y avait tout de même de la poussière sous le lit et un papier chiffonné en boule sous le bureau. Percy, lui, n'était pas présent et les trois rouquins en profitèrent pour faire voler la verroterie jusque sur le bureau.

Outre les lettres à Pénélope, il y avait un sous-main en cuir, un encrier propre, une plume taillée au cordeau et une pile de parchemins neufs. Bill marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et la plume s'éleva du bureau, se trempa le bout tout seule dans l'encre et se positionna au dessus de la pile de parchemin, en attente statique.

Bill toussota, s'éclaircit la voix et se mit à parler d'une voix claire et administrative.

"Chère Penny, Je suis un scrout à Pétard au bord de l'explosion lorsque je pense à toi, et il semble aussi parfois que j'explose dans mon sommeil au vu de l'état de mes draps lorsque je m'éveille. Je sens la bouse de dragon le matin et mes pieds sentent aussi mauvais d'un troll des montagnes âgé de plusieurs siècles. Vois ici l'expression de tout mon amour, du moins l'infime partie que je n'accorde pas à ma personne (bien que ma personne soit revêche, aigrie, insipide et soporifique au possible), à toi ma bien aimée, à bientôt !"

\- C'est tellement parfait Bill !

\- T'es un génie Bill !

\- Doucement les jumeaux ! Il faut l'envoyer, maintenant. J'ai une petite revanche à prendre. _Plicare Epistula !"_

Le parchemin se plia de lui-même, un ruban l'entoura et se noua et un cachet de cire au nom de Percy s'apposa sur le nœud, scellant la lettre. Un sourire malicieux traversa le visage de Bill de part en part. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux et se leva.

\- Bien les gars, sortez moi cette balle de sa chambre, je fermerais la porte et j'envoie cette jolie petite lettre à Pénélope.

Les jumeaux espéraient qu'il n'en dise rien à Molly, même s'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Ils l'entendirent lancer un _Accio_ pour récupérer la lettre et refermer la porte de Percy puis la sienne.

Enfin ils soufflèrent un moment, ramenant la grosse bille de verre dans leur chambre. Il leur restait la chambre de Ron à visiter (ils savaient déjà quel chaos ça serait) celle de Ginny, et celles de leur parents.

La chambre de Ron ne les surprit pas sous le lit, il aurait été possible de rassembler un carton entier de livres de cours abandonnés, ainsi qu'organiser une réunion de chaussettes célibataires dans le grand hall du ministère tant il y en avait. Et il osait accuser les gnomes de lui piquer ses chaussettes. L'idée les fit rire. Sous le lit se trouvait aussi un nombre incalculable de mouchoirs auto-lavables qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se laver tous seuls, ou qui ne pouvaient plus le faire.

De dégoût, les jumeaux firent demi-tour et s'arrêtèrent en extase devant un papier roulé en boule.

\- Déplies-le !

\- Non toi !

 _\- Explicare_ !

\- Chère Hermione, barré

\- Hermione, barré

\- 'Mione, je … barré

\- Tu es, barré.

\- Tu es aussi merveilleuse que les canons de Chudley

\- Mince alors, Ron est amoureux !

\- Et il a des sacrés arguments pour la convaincre.

\- On lui ressortira celle là !

\- Compte sur moi !"

Ils ressortirent hilares de la chambre, par le biais de la bille de verre et trouvèrent la porte de Ginny fermée. Alohomora ne fonctionna pas cette fois ci, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef. George fit léviter la sphère jusqu'à la serrure pour tenter de voir quelque chose.

\- Génial, la fenêtre est ouverte.

\- Méfions nous si elle est dans sa chambre.

-bPourquoi elle est ouverte on est en plein hiver, il fait au moins -40 !"

Ils rapatrièrent la bulle cristalline dans leur chambre et de leur fenêtre, la firent léviter jusqu'à la chambre de leur jeune sœur.

Ils attendirent un instant avant de s'introduire par la fenêtre, le temps de voir Ginny allongée sur le ventre sur son lit, une plume à la main, un parchemin devant elle. Elle travaillait. Pendant les vacances !

Ils se glissèrent sous son lit, comme ils avaient fait chez les autres de la fratrie. C'était propre, il n'y avait pas de chaussettes sales ou seules, mais un joli bout de tissu rose avec une dentelle blanche. Fred et George reculèrent du plateau, instinctivement.

C'était finalement assez dangereux de visiter la chambre de Ginny. Ils rougirent d'avoir pu tomber sur une culotte de leur sœur. C'était ridicule car ils ne rougissaient pas lorsqu'il s'agissait des vieux caleçons de Ron... Ils se détournèrent bien vite de l'objet du délit puis tombèrent sur un cadre à photo, brisé, il s'agissait d'une photo de Ginny, assez récente, avec une photo de Lockhart posée à coté d'elle. Fred et George ne purent se retenir et explosèrent de rire bruyamment.

Une fois leur souffle retrouvé, ils roulèrent jusqu'au bout du lit et dénichèrent une peluche informe qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. La peluche en question se mit à crier et à grogner avec fureur, ils avaient dérangé Arnold, le boursoufflet...

S'ensuivit une course poursuite durant laquelle Ginny ne leva pas le nez de son parchemin, puis alertée par le bruit, elle se leva finalement et attrapa le petit animal poilu et le déposa sur son oreiller en le sermonnant.

Les jumeaux avaient eu chaud. Ginny n'aurait pas hésité à hurler « Mamaaaaaaaaaan ! » si elle avait aperçut le globe de verre. Et elle aurait aussi tout de suite comprit qu'elle avait affaire à ses frères.

Dès qu'elle eut reprit sa place et qu'ils se furent assurés de ne plus être repérés, ils s'échappèrent par la fenêtre entrouverte.

\- Pour la dernière chambre, il va falloir procéder méthodiquement.

\- Papa se lève à 7h,

\- Maman à 6h

\- elle y remonte quand elle a fait le linge

-bvers 9h..."

Ils établirent avec la plus grande précision l'emploi du temps de leur deux parents, puis planifièrent une intrusion en toute discrétion. Ils envisagèrent tous les cas de figures possibles et imaginables (porte ouverte ou fermée ? Lumière ou pas lumière?) et réfléchirent un certains temps avant de se mettre d'accord. Puis l'appel du ventre eut raison d'eux, l'appel maternel pour la mise à table aussi.

Ils avaient l'air de deux comploteurs, et Bill les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Ces deux là avaient la tête de ceux qui allaient commettre une bêtise. Charlie mit involontairement les pieds dans le plat.

\- Et comment va Pénélope, Percy ?

L'hilarité fut impossible à contenir pour les jumeaux, ils pouffèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivis par Bill donc les larmes inondaient les joues et la barbe naissante. Molly les regarda tous les trois d'un air interrogateur, ce qui calma bien vite les ardeurs de ses trois fils.

\- Elle va bien merci, elle devrait me répondre par hibou ce soir. Je lui ai envoyé une proposition du ministère qui semblait être parfaite pour elle. Je lui ai ajouté un petit mot, j'espère qu'elle sera enthousiaste !

Les rires reprirent de plus belle, si bien que Molly dut taper du plat de la main sur la table pour rétablir le calme et servir le dessert. La tarte aux prunes façon Molly mit tout le monde d'accord et occupa les esprits pendant un bon moment.

À partir de ce repas, Fred, George et Bill évitèrent de se regarder de peur de se remettre à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le jour parfait pour mettre leur plan à exécution arriva enfin. Molly avait décidé de faire un grand ménage de printemps, en plein hiver. Juste après Noël, elle mit tout le monde dehors à coup de balai, les enjoignant à profiter du soleil qui se reflétait paresseusement sur la neige. Chacun attrapa son balai de Quidditch et ils se rendirent tous à la clairière. Tous ? Non, deux irréductibles rouquins avaient pris la tangente en direction de l'arrière de la maison La chambre parentale donnait sur le verger du Terrier.

Ils écoutèrent tous les deux les bruits ambiants, Molly semblait être effectivement en plein ménage, et Arthur faisait un boucan pas permis dans son atelier.

Fred passa un coup de manche sur le calot de verre pour ôter les traces de doigts puis il le fit léviter jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre.

Vide !

Parfait ! À deux, ils dirigèrent le globe dans la chambre et le posèrent au sol. Ils y avaient sous le lit des boites de cartons « dessins enfants », « petits vêtements », « baguettes cassées », « pelotes de laines », rien d'intéressants aux yeux des jumeaux. Ils voulaient du croustillant, du sensationnel ! Et ils ne tardèrent pas à en avoir malgré eux.

Tandis que Fred faisait le guet, qu'il écoutait les bruits causés par ses parents, George furetait dans la chambre parentale avec la boule. Le Leviosa aidait grandement pour survoler les meubles et les armoires, mais il ne trouvait rien de spectaculaire.

Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient des parents tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal...

Alors que Fred revenait vers George pour lui dire que rien ne se passait, ce dernier s'immobilisa, le souffle retenu. Sur le plateau, une silhouette bien connue venait d'apparaî arrêta le globe où il était, au niveau de la fenêtre, de peur d'être repéré.

\- Mais, je l'ai vu, à l'instant elle est en bas dans la cuisine !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Elle se déshabille ?!

\- Voilà Papa !

\- Oh non...

\- Mais elle glousse ?!

\- Il se déshabille aussi ! On doit partir !

\- On doit sortir, manœuvre d'extraction vite !"

Mais justement, George se précipita et la sphère de verre heurta le haut de la fenêtre, se brisant dans son élan.

\- Cours !

\- Planque toi surtout !"

Ils se cachèrent en regardant discrètement vers la fenêtre mais ne virent rien ni personne. Molly continuait de rire et de glousser tant et tant que les jumeaux rejoignirent le reste de la fratrie aussi vite que leurs jambes leur permirent.

Ils riaient tellement en arrivant à la clairière de Quidditch que personne ne songea à leur demander ce qui les mettait dans un tel état. Bill leva un sourcil mais il se concentra sur le match.

Fred et George regardèrent le combat d'un œil avisé mais complotait déjà pour leur nouvelle invention...


	2. Chapter 2

Attention, chronologiquement, le canon n'est pas respecté. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à tout ça. L'univers, les personnages, les lieux appartiennent à JKR, mais j'en ai fait un peu ce que je voulais. C'est probablement assez dérangeant mais les lignes temporelles sont toutes mélangées XD

Pas de cochonneries dans cette nouvelle, faut savoir varier les plaisirs.

Présence ici d'OC : Seth Williams, Gryffondor et copain de chambrée des jumeaux

* * *

Seconde partie : POUDLARD 1/3

Percy venait de recevoir une réponse particulièrement acide de Pénélope Deauclair, même son hibou semblait furieux. C'était une chance, se disait Percy, qu'elle n'ai pas eu l'idée de lui envoyer une beuglante ! Mais le ton de sa lettre, bien qu'énervé, semblait surtout exprimer de la surprise. Elle souhaitait aussi qu'ils se voient pour tirer toute cette histoire au clair, aux Trois Balais par exemple, avant la rentrée.

Les jumeaux avaient bien évidemment lu et relu cette réponse et Avaient les larmes au yeux de rire pendant le dernier repas au Terrier. Impossible pour eux de regarder leur aîné sans se remettre à pouffer et à glousser de rire, sous les regards réprobateurs de Molly.

Les valises étaient fin prêtes, la Ford Anglia les attendaient impatiemment, trépignant du pneu comme mue par une âme magique. Son coffre ouvert claquait de temps à autre comme pour leur rappeler qu'elle attendait depuis un moment.

Enfin, tout ce petit monde aux cheveux flamboyants était dans le Poudlard Express, du moins ceux qui étaient encore à l'école des Sorciers. Molly et Arthur leur faisaient de grands gestes du bras, et Molly écrasa une énième larme, vite essuyée avec douceur par Arthur qui passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

Ginny soupira, exaspérée par le comportement déjà facétieux de ses frères jumeaux et partit en direction du wagon de queue pour retrouver ses ami.e.s. . Ron s'engouffra dans un compartiment, où il rejoignit ses deux amis, Hermione et Harry.

Les jumeaux étaient enfin seuls et ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide dans lequel Alicia Spinnet, Angelica Johnson et Lee Jordan virent les rejoindre. Kenneth Towler, bien plus timide se contenta de passer devant la porte entrouverte et se souvint avec frayeur que les jumeaux étaient capable de tout, ce faisant, il préféra passer son chemin et chercher un autre compartiment.

Les jumeaux prirent Lee à part pour lui raconter quelle invention ils avaient concocter pendant ces vacances de Noël. Lee poussa un cri de joie.

\- Je veux savoir comment ça fonctionne ! C'est génial, on va pouvoir espionner les gens sous la douche ! Et les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch !

\- Lee ! Calme toi enfin !

Un regard de biais d'Alicia Spinnet calma les ardeurs des trois jeunes hommes. Les jumeaux connaissaient assez bien leur amie pour savoir qu'un regard comme celui ci signifiait qu'elle voyait tout, entendait tout, retenait tout, mais ne disait rien. Elle n'en pensait pas moins ! Mieux valait garder un ton plus calme et plus discret quand même.

Nul besoin de préciser que les jumeaux avaient hâte d'arriver au Château pour tester leur invention dans un lieu bien plus vaste que leur foyer. Le trajet en calèche leur paru interminable. Si seulement il y avait des chevaux pour tirer les calèches, ça irait plus vite !

Mais avant de tenter quoique ce soit avec leur nouvelle invention, il fallait encore ranger leur malles, s'habiller et assister au banquet de retour de vacances, écouter patiemment le petit discours du Directeur, pire encore, écouter le discours de Monsieur Percy Le Préfet... un nombre incalculable d'obstacles qui se dressaient entre eux et leurs bêtises.

Enfin presque seuls, dans le dortoirs, les jumeaux observaient la carte des maraudeurs avec attention.

\- Fred... tu vois ce que je vois, _là ?_

\- Oui George, Un professeur vient de quitter son bureau !

\- C'est là où nous devons aller.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe lequel des prof... tu es...

\- Oui absolument sûr !

\- Allons-y Gred !

\- Allons-y Forge !

\- Lee, tu veux voir ?

\- Seth ?

Sous l'œil amusé de Seth Williams, le quatrième larron de la chambrée, les jumeaux tirèrent de leur malle le plateau d'argent poli. Seth était d'un naturel calme, effacé, et dès que les jumeaux avaient un plan diabolique ou une idée de génie, il prenait soin de refermer les rideaux du baldaquin de son lit pour ne jamais prendre part à l'événement.

Mais cette fois pourtant, il était bien trop intrigué par cette nouvelle création et vint s'asseoir à leurs cotés. Fred prit les commandes et lui expliqua grossièrement le fonctionnement de l'engin, lui tirant une moue ébahie.

Lee Jordan attrapa sa baguette et celle de Seth et, comme à sa grande habitude, émit un roulement de tambour qui allait decrescendo, laissant planer un suspens insoutenable dans la chambre, puis il rendit sa baguette à Seth. Tandis que George surveillait les alentours via la carte des Maraudeur et lançait la bille de verre dans le couloir, Fred la manœuvrait mentalement. À gauche puis à droite, il prêtait attention à la statue, et il évitait les pieds comme un champion. La vitesse de la bille n'était pas très élevée et ils mirent un certains temps avant d'atteindre le bureau tant convoité.

\- Freeed ! Urgence !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il revient !

\- Tant qu'il ne nous voit pas tout va bien. Lee, tu prends la carte et tu surveille.

\- Seth, tu guette notre porte, moi je prend garde aux détails !

Une fois la répartition des tâches effectuée, George s'appliqua à regarder partout autour de la bille, dans la limite du plateau, Fred s'occupait d'avancer la bille sans se faire repérer. Les grands pieds aux chaussures noires ternes s'approchèrent dangereusement de la bille et un drap noir obstrua le champ de vision un court instant.

Lee s'exclama de surprise :

\- C'est Rogue ! Ahh trop bien !

Seth voulait voir aussi l'entrée dans le bureau du Directeur des Serpentard, il ferma la porte à clef d'un coup de baguette et revint aux cotés de ses amis.

\- Dément !

La bille avançait doucement. Fred faisait son possible pour être discret car Rogue était connu pour entendre les bruits que personne d'autre ne pouvait ouïr. Notamment, le bruit d'une bêtise. Son immense nez crochu devait lui servir de radar à Weasley, ou de sonar à ennuis.

La petite boule cristalline suivait donc le professeur tout de noir vêtu et d'un coup, sans que les jumeaux ne sache comment, elle fut projeter sur le coté, tourneboulant sans cesse, repartant à droite, déviant à gauche... puis elle se stabilisa.

Dans le dortoir, les quatre garçons retenaient leur souffle. Une langue très probablement râpeuse venait de brouiller l'image. Puis la langue recula et ils purent constaté qu'un chat venait de les lécher. Du moins lécher leur bille.

La stupeur leur coupa le peu de souffle qui leur restait. Ils reconnaissaient tous le marquage sur la face du chat. Les cercles noirs autour des yeux qui fixaient la bille, le pelage gris rayé et l'air strict qui émanait de l'animal ne faisaient aucun doute, Minerva McGonagall avait donné des coups de pattes à la verroterie.

Fred et George se jaugeaient du regard, mais la bille restait figée. Lee murmura que le chat bougeait enfin. Ils se pressèrent autour du plateau pour observer la scène. Fred tourna la bille sur elle même pour observer la porte, elle était restée entrouverte et ce petit interstice le soulagea beaucoup, il avait une solution de repli rapide. Enfin il revint à Severus Rogue qui faisait les cent pas autour de sa table de travail.

Le chat miaula bruyamment et fit sursauter l'homme en noir. Il se pencha pour prendre la boule de poil dans ses bras et commença à caresser distraitement la tête.

Un ronronnement sonore résonnait dans la pièce. Les garçons, dans leur dortoir se demandaient bien ce qui se passait ! Voilà une nouvelle surprenante, Rogue qui caressait McGo, McGo qui se laissait papouiller par Rogue. Sous sa forme de chat, bien évidemment ! Mais cela restait étonnant.

Fred reprit vite ses esprits et entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce. Mais à l'instant même où la bille avança d'un centimètre, le chat ouvrit des yeux perçants et les deux fentes noires semblèrent regarder Fred, et George, ainsi que Lee et Seth droit dans les yeux.

Prudemment, Fred roula en arrière jusqu'à la porte et s'enfuit en courant. En roulant. Il évita les chaussures des élèves, sinua entre les animaux de compagnie, manqua de rouler sur un petit crapaud qui semblait tout jeune, puis il lévita à quelques millimètres du sol tant qu'il croisait du monde et à toute vitesse, la bille revint à eux.

Les jumeaux la rangèrent avec grand soin, puis soufflèrent un long moment avant de se mettre à rire de tout leur saoul. Quelle aventure ! Maintenant, ils se parlaient du regard. Ils étaient en train de décider ce qu'ils allaient visiter par la suite. Ils avaient les mêmes idées, pensaient aux mêmes choses, mais dans quel ordre allaient-ils les mettre en œuvre ?

* * *

La partie avec Severus m'a été inspirée par moi-même (la meuf qui se la pète pas du tout du tout quoi... XD). Vous pouvez aller lire ma nouvelle « Severus et le Chat » sur mon profil, je me suis dit que ça ferait une bonne mise en situation pour les deux histoires.

J'avais envie de piquer l'idée du jeu à Nevilee, donc c'est chose faite ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que vont faire les jumeaux Weasley après ? Ils vont aller visiter quoi ?

Il n'y a rien à gagner je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre un OS bonus, car je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, l'inspiration etc... que cela ne vous empêche pas de participer au contraire !

Allez bisous mes licornes pleines de paillettes en poudre !


	3. Chapter 3

Attention, chronologiquement, le canon n'est pas respecté. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à tout ça. L'univers, les personnages, les lieux appartiennent à JKR, mais j'en ai fait un peu ce que je voulais. C'est probablement assez dérangeant mais les lignes temporelles sont toutes mélangées XD

Pas de cochonneries dans cette nouvelle, faut savoir varier les plaisirs, bon OK, dans ce chapitre, on peut atteindre le pallier du « romantique mignon choupinou » à la limite, mais rien de salace .

Présence ici d'OC : Seth Williams, Gryffondor et copain de chambrée des jumeaux

* * *

Troisième partie : POUDLARD 2/3

Depuis Noël et la rentrée, depuis que les jumeaux avaient surpris Severus Snape caressant Minerva McGonagall sous sa forme de chat, en une semaine, bien des choses s'étaient passées.

Mais aux yeux des jumeaux, rien d'autre que la quête d'un sujet digne de ce nom n'avait d'intérêt. Ils voulaient juste trouver qui ou quoi espionner avec leur orbe de verre.

C'était un jeudi matin de janvier, il faisait gris, frais et venteux. Les jumeaux sortaient du cours d'Histoire de la Magie en riant aux éclats avec leur troupe d'amis et d'admirateurs de tous genres. George s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, et provoqua un carambolage entre trois filles qui le suivaient. Ces dernières se pâmèrent et soupirèrent de concert, jouant à la perfection leur rôle de groupies.

\- Fred ?

\- George ?

\- Dumbledore !

\- Oh ?

\- Oui !

Sous les allures concises de la conversation, les jumeaux s'étaient très bien compris. Lee et Seth non loin derrière échangèrent un regard complice, eux aussi avaient saisi la référence. Mais il était à peine l'heure du repas et il restait encore une après-midi de cours, et le Quidditch à passer.

Les jumeaux attendaient toujours l'entraînement avec impatience, mais avec leur calot qui voit tout, ils avaient tant d'autres choses à penser ! Néanmoins, ils réussirent à surmonter les obstacles inhérents à la vie de collégiens et s'affalèrent avec un soulagement non dissimulé sur leurs lits respectifs.

\- Il va falloir la jouer finement

\- Dumbledore voit tout

\- Il sait tout

\- Il entend tout !

\- Eh, les moulins à paroles, Percy vous cherche, il est en bas dans la salle commune, il a l'air assez furieux.

Lee venait de faire irruption dans le dortoir de quatre lits, suivit de près par un deuxième année en apparence tout timide qui venait prendre commande d'une boite à flemme.

Après avoir marchandé un peu le prix de leur fameuse boite, les jumeaux descendirent le plus lentement possible dans la salle commune.

\- Vous ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer pour Dumbledore, je vous ai entendu mais ...

\- Si vous faites une bêtise je vais le dire à maman !

George imita si bien son frère que tous dans la salle commune se mirent à rire. Le teint de Percy vira au rouge. Fred en rajouta à son tour :

\- Si maman ne dit rien, j'enverrais un courrier au ministère pour qu'ils sachent que je ne suis en rien responsable de mes frères !

\- Et que je suis digne d'appartenir à la grande famille des lécheurs de fond de chaudron !

La salle commune était au bord de l'explosion. Personne n'ignorait l'ambition de Percy d'être intégré au ministère de par sa droiture et son détachement vis à vis de ses frères turbulents. Fred et George avaient une fois de plus tourné en ridicule son obsession de la justice.

Fort heureusement pour lui, les deux cadets avaient d'autres projets à mener, et ils avaient déjà vu à quoi ressemblait sa chambre au Terrier pour ne pas avoir envie de visiter sa chambre de préfet à Poudlard.

Seth et Lee avaient préparé le plateau et l'écrin contenant la bille magique sur le lit de Fred. Cette fois George s'empara du plateau et Fred déposa la bille dans le couloir non loin du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il s'était tout de même mis dans un recoin, à l'abri du regard de cette dernière, car il aurait suffit qu'elle le voit pour qu'aussitôt elle répète à qui voudrait bien l'entendre que les jumeaux faisaient encore des leurs.

La bille en mouvement, Fred remonta les marches de son dortoirs quatre à quatre et se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit. Avant de lancer la bille translucide dans une nouvelle aventure, ils discutèrent tous les quatre du chemin à prendre. Finalement, au lieu de faire rouler la sphère, ils la firent léviter au ras du plafond, en silence, jusqu'au dernier moment. Puis délicatement, lorsque personne ne fut en vue, la bille longea le mur et descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de l'escalier.

L'immense griffon de pierre gardait l'entrée, inébranlable et immuable.

\- Comment on fait ?

\- Lee, un peu de jugeote !

\- Tu nous connais mal !

Fred se saisit de sa baguette et, dirigeant, sa magie vers le plateau poli, murmura un « sorbet citron ». George précipita la sphère sur la première marche, et Lee et Seth regardèrent avec émerveillement l'escalier se mouvoir avec douceur.

Le plus dur était à venir, le bureau du directeur était une forteresse bien gardée. Il y avait des sorts, des pièges, peut-être même un gobelin ou un troll qui gardait la porte ! Mais devant la porte du bureau, il n'y avait rien ni personne pas l'ombre d'un sort non plus.

\- Lee, essaye ! Dirige bien ta baguette vers la serrure.

\- Alohomora !

\- Tu l'as bien fait ?

\- T'es sur ?

\- Merde, ça fonctionne pas !

Seth sauta sur son lit, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, sortit sa baguette de sa table de nuit, la lustra contre son pyjama et d'un air docte, demanda à essayer un autre sort d'ouverture.

\- Aperire !

\- Mais... ça marche ?!

\- Seth... c'est quoi ce sort ?

\- C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'avait appris quand j'étais tout petit. Pour ouvrir le placard à bonbons... Ma mère était très forte en sort de fermeture, mais rien ne résistait à celui-là !

\- La notre aussi est très forte... Je pense que Fred sera de mon avis, tu es notre héros du jour. Molly Weasley, attention, tes fils sont encore plus tordus que toi haha !

Et déjà dans leur tête, les jumeaux listaient tous les endroits interdits et fermés au Terrier qu'ils allaient pouvoir ouvrir...

Revenant à leur exploration, ils se faufilèrent par l'entrebâillement de la porte de chêne massif et observèrent les alentours avec circonspection. Dumbledore ne semblait pas être dans son bureau.

D'un Leviosa mal calibré (et fort mal visé), la pensine s'envola et se posa sur le perchoir de Fumseck.

Redoutant l'arrivée imminente du Directeur de l'école, George se contenta de léviter au dessus du mobilier pour voir ce qui se trouvait dans les vitrines.

Un échantillon de tous les poisons et toutes les huiles et essences possibles et imaginables était enfermé dans des fioles, étiquetées avec précision. Plus loin, il y avait des trophées.

Sur le bureau, beaucoup de documents importants, notamment un parchemin relativement neuf qui attira l'œil alerte des deux fureteurs en chef.

\- on ne peut pas...

\- les bouger mais...

\- je crois que j'arrive...

\- à lire un peu...

\- C'est pour les BUSE ?

\- Oui ! Ce sont les sujets de BUSE. Du moins la préparation.

\- IL nous les faut.

\- On doit pouvoir les revendre un bon prix avec...

\- une ou deux boites à flemme en cadeau ?

\- Oh que oui !

Autant que possible, Seth et Lee furent mis à contribution pour recopier le plus possible le texte qui s'offrait à eux. Une occasion pareille ne devait pas être laissée de coté !

La suite de leur visite ne fut pas aussi fantastique que cette découverte mais ils donnèrent quelques bonbons au citron à Fumseck, par lévitation, qui ne leur tint pas rigueur pour la Pensine. Sur les plus hautes étagères, ils redécouvrirent une invention qu'ils avaient créée en première année, une bombabouse améliorée. Une étiquette listait leur noms et prénoms, la date et la mention « ingénieux », ils s'en sentirent fiers. Et contents de voir qu'un homme comme Dumbledore accordait de l'importance à leurs créations.

Tout sur les étagères était classé par année, étiqueté, parfois mis sous verre comme ce lys blanc qui semblait plus récent que la cloche couverte de poussière. Le Choixpeau ouvrit un œil et éternua bruyamment au passage de la grosse bille de verre puis replongea dans son sommeil.

La sphère voletait au niveau des livres de droit magique et de droit moldu quand un bruit sec les alerta. La porte venait de s'ouvrir grand.

Le directeur en personne se tenait dans l'embrasure et s'étirait avec force bâillements. George fit redescendre l'orbe au ras du sol et accéléra pour atteindre la porte avant que celle-ci ne se referme, poussée par un pied négligent.

\- Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ?

\- Je crois que oui...

\- Il avait des chaussettes rouges...

\- et jaunes...

\- À petits pois !

Cela aurait pu être leur découverte du soir, si il n'y avait pas eu deux ombres dans le couloir.

George arrêta la boule limpide en plein rase-motte. Le couloir aurait du être désert à cette heure tardive, le dîner était passé depuis au moins deux heures, les salles communes étaient à présent calmes et endormies, la bille diaphane aurait dû pouvoir voler comme bon lui semblait.

Mais si il y avait des traînards, cela voulait dire aussi qu'ils auraient, tous les quatre, matière à les faire chanter. Ou à les taquiner selon leur degré d'amitié.

Il régnait une douce obscurité qui empêchait les jumeaux et leurs amis de voir les visages des amoureux qui se bécotaient tendrement. Fred prit le plateau à son tour et dirigea la bulle de verre à hauteur des visages, il était à un mètre environ d'eux mais ne distinguait pour l'instant rien.

Il consulta du regard son frère jumeau, mais aussi Lee, et Seth , puis agita sa baguette assortie d'un Lumos.

Le visage des deux protagonistes se figea dans une expression ahurie, et surprise. La plus âgée se détourna aussitôt la face entre les mains. Le plus jeune ne bougeait pas, tétanisé par la surprise et la peur. La couleur de son uniforme ne faisait aucun doute sur son appartenance à Serdaigle, il était grand, aux épaules carrées, avec un visage qui devait être charmeur sans ce masque de terreur.

Roger Davies était connu pour courir les jupons, bécoter les filles chez Mme Piedodu aussi et s'intéresser principalement à tout ce qui gloussait à son approche. On lui prêtait de nombreuses conquêtes et celles qui confirmaient l'avoir testé en connaissaient assez long pour donner envie à toutes les autres de savoir ce qui se cachait sous sa robe de sorcier.

Rapidement pour ne pas briser l'effet de surprise, Fred coupa la lumière « Nox » et repartit dans l'ombre jusqu'à un croisement de couloir.

\- dites... Davies échangeait sa langue avec qui ?

\- Ça te tracasse tant que ça Lee ?

\- Tu connais Roger...

\- l'homme qui sort sa baguette plus vite que son ombre

\- C'est un chaud lapin !

\- Oui mais... vous ne l'avez pas reconnue ?

\- Non.

\- Demi-tour Fred

\- Fais-le George.

La bille de verre opéra un retour fulgurant mais plus personne ne rodait dans le couloir. George intima le silence à ses complice. Ils respiraient à l'économie, ne bougeaient plus et ralentissaient leurs cœurs pour ne pas entendre les battements.

Un murmure leur parvint et George suivit le chuchotement jusqu'au coin du couloir. Il y avait un petit escalier qui menait à une toute petite tourelle vide, garnie de vitre. La tourelle était connue des jumeaux car ils s'en servaient pour lancer des bombabouses dans la cour de l'école sans être vus.

La sphère grimpa tranquillement la volée de marche et le murmure enfla. Davies parlait à voix basse, d'un ton rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sûrement une bombalux, (les jumeaux trouvèrent l'idée excellente)

\- Je te dis qu'on nous a vu, Rodge, j'ai senti un regard. Tu avais l'air pétrifié de terreur

\- Je cherchais le coupable surtout.

\- Ça doit cesser, je vais perdre mon poste !

Les quatre espions sursautèrent. Perdre son poste ? Davies donnait rendez-vous à une prof ? De Poudlard en plus ? Voilà qui les intriguait encore plus ! La plus jeunes des enseignantes devait avoir au moins 100 ans ! Selon eux, en tout cas.

Ils hésitaient à refaire le coup du Lumos en plein visage, mais un élément naturel leur facilita le travail. La lune, bien qu'elle ne soit pas pleine, attira le regard de la femme qui se tourna vers l'astre lumineux.

\- Aurora, je t'en prie...

\- Chut, regarde la lune, comme elle est belle ! Et ses étoiles tout autour...

Roger Davies se tut et enlaça Mme Sinistra, professeur d'astronomie, qui avait déjà la tête dans les étoiles. Il l'embrassait doucement dans le cou, sur l'oreille, sur la joue, jusqu'à trouver sa bouche. Il tourna le visage vers lui de ses deux mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Je dois retourner au dortoir, si mon préfet...

\- Oui, file avant qu'on ne nous surprenne. Et demain, tu en courtiseras une autre de toute manière, alors va te reposer !

\- Pas encore, douce amie, ton charme est bien trop puissant pour que je te délaisse. Tu es aussi éclatante qu'une licorne aux rayons de la lune. Tu me fascine !

\- Beau parleur ! Va au lit avant que je t'enlève 50 points pour rôder dans les couloirs !

Roger Davies hésita puis l'embrassa encore une fois avec une tendresse adolescente, puis s'engagea en courant dans l'escalier pour fuir vers sa salle commune et son lit. Il ne prêta pas attention à la grosse bille transparente qui traînait dans un coin de la plus haute marche.

Sinistra restait là, face à la lune, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle se repaissait de la luminosité, comme d'autres le faisaient avec la chaleur du soleil.

\- Orbe de glace, je te vois, face à face, tu me vois ?

\- Les quatre Gryffondor se regardèrent.

\- Qui es-tu qui m'observe ? Accio !

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, se mirant dans la surface lisse du calot puis reprit son monologue.

\- Qui manipule qui ? L'enfant ou la femme ? Que disent les étoiles ? Les centaures le savaient-ils ? Si obscure et si clair à la fois... je sais que tu te tairas !

Ils ne purent rien faire. Face à la magie professorale, leur puissance magique était bien pâle. Ils s'attendaient à ce que Mme Sinistra pousse plus loin ses investigations mais elle n'en fit rien En revanche, elle frappa à une porte bien connu de tous les cancres qui demeuraient à Poudlard.

Une porte crainte par la plupart, mais absolument pas par les jumeaux. Cette porte renfermait pour eux un trésor inestimable !

* * *

Alors ! Vous attendiez vous aux découvertes que les jumeaux ont fait ?

Avez-vous une idée de ce que renferme cette porte mystérieuse ? Qui se cache derrière ? Un indice qui n'en est pas un, c'est une porte avec probablement une petite porte ! La prochaine sortie de la grosse bille de verre débutera par ce coin là ! Bonne recherche et bonne lecture.

Réponses a vos reviews. Merci pour vos petits mots. Merci aussi de m'avoir soufflé une idée que je n'aurais pas eu. Je tape encore depuis mon portable et n'ai pas vos pseudos sous la main pour vous remercier plus simplement. Mais ça va bientot changer. Á très vite pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Attention, chronologiquement, le canon n'est pas respecté. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à tout ça. L'univers, les personnages, les lieux appartiennent à JKR, mais j'en ai fait un peu ce que je voulais. C'est probablement assez dérangeant mais les lignes temporelles sont toutes mélangées XD

Pas de cochonneries dans cette nouvelle, faut savoir varier les plaisirs.

IL se pourrait aussi que le nombre de partie à Poudlard augmente un peu, en attendant que je corrige la numérotation, ne me lyncher pas, j'ai la peau sensible. Merci =)

Présence ici d'OC : Seth Williams, Gryffondor et copain de chambrée des jumeaux

* * *

Quatrième partie : POUDLARD 3/ 4

Mme Sinistra frappa donc à la porte qui grinça mais ne s'ouvrit pas. Un miaulement qui ressemblait plutôt à un grincement de porte de placard se fit entendre. Miss Teigne se tenait devant la chatière installée sur la porte du concierge.

L'enseignante soupira et leva les yeux aux ciel.

Derrière le plateau, les jumeaux jubilaient, ils allaient avoir toute la nuit pour fouiner dans l'antre de Rusard !

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte, encore tout endormit, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus désagréable que d'ordinaire. Les jumeaux savaient que si Rusard avait leur Bille il la jetterait sur le tas d'autres billes et bavboules confisquées. Pour eux, c'était une occasion en or ! Ils allaient pouvoir faire leur repérage et leur liste de courses pour leur prochaine incarcération.

Comme les jumeaux s'en doutaient, Rusard jeta la bille dans un chaudron immense, empli de bille, de balle, de faux-vif d'or, et autres objets sphériques de toutes sortes. Ils attendirent d'entendre le grincement de la porte de la chambre pour ressortir du chaudron avec délicatesse. Ils connaissaient la chambre pour l'avoir déjà visiter il y a quelques années de ça. C'était plutôt un placard comportant un lit une armoire et un bassinet pour la toilette. Tout était dans les ton gris poussière, taupe fatiguée et anthracite. Les jumeaux s'étaient alors fait la réflexion que même Severus Rogue aurait fait une dépression dans cette chambre sans fenêtres ni lumière.

Le second grincement leur indiqua que Miss Teigne était allée rejoindre son maître et l'orbe visionnaire s'éleva dans les airs. Seth avait un papier et une plume à la main. Lee avait réussit à dénicher de la potion de vif-œil pour rester éveillés. Les jumeaux commencèrent leur liste.

Des boites à flemmes des baguettes mordeuses des friandises de chez Honeydukes, si toutefois elles n'étaient pas trop vieilles des balles fuyantes, qui s'échappaient en criant dès qu'on les lançait des stylos moldus qu'ils pourraient aisément enchanter puis ils prirent de la hauteur pour apprécier le capharnaüm qui régnait dans le bureau du concierge. Sur le fauteuil éventré et usé de Rusard était posée une paire de menottes en fer épais, avec une chaîne digne d'un château hanté, l'ensemble semblait avoir été lustré récemment.

Dans un tiroir à peine fermé, une couverture bien connue des sorciers adolescents dépassait.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est abonné à PlayWiz* ?

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il en fait !

\- Leviosa !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Je veux voir dessous !

Dessous, il y avait d'autres PlayWiz, datant des mois passés, puis des WitchActuelle, des Parcs et Donjons, Magie Pratique*, et autres magazines sorciers bien connus. Dans le tiroir suivant, Rusard avait « rangé » des ustensiles de coiffures, de maquillages, de tortures... il avait une idée du classement assez spéciale !

Au pied du bureau, une gamelle d'eau et une autre de croquettes, le tout posé sur un petit plateau d'argent. Les jumeaux continuèrent leur exploration du bureau en se dirigeant cette fois vers la grosse malle de bois brut. Elle leur semblait parfaite pour rassembler les objets les plus fous et les plus dangereux que Rusard avait pu extorquer ou retirer à leur propriétaire. Et qui dit dangereux, dit aussi ludique. Du moins du point de vue des jumeaux !

Ils entreprirent d'ouvrir la malle et débusquèrent un certain nombre d'objets à eux ils trouvèrent aussi une potion d'amour étiquetée « Cédric Diggory », qui les fit beaucoup rire. Puis Seth leur suggéra de se diriger vers l'armoire -colonne qui était presque cachée par une plante à demi-sèche.

Le loquet et le cadenas résistèrent un long moment à la magie que les jumeaux et leurs amis déployaient mais finirent tout de même par abdiquer.

La trouvaille les laissa bouche-bée. Sur la hauteur de la porte, des photos avaient été soigneusement disposées. Elles coloraient toutes la pièce tant les nuances semblaient criardes en comparaison avec le reste de la pièce. Seth, soupirant devant l'air ahuri de ses amis, leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une mode moldu, où les bas des pantalons étaient « épatés », - on les appelait d'ailleurs « pattes d'éph » - et où les couleurs vives et les paillettes, voir les strass à facettes, étaient de rigueur. Les moldus appelaient cela « le disco ».

Quand leur fascination pour les photos de « disco » se calma, Fred, le plateau à la main, tourna la bille vers l'intérieur de l'armoire. Lee combattit l'obscurité d'un Lumos léger, il ne fallait pas alerter non plus.

Seth vit alors son plus grand cauchemar apparaître. Enfin, le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire en voyant les photos. Rien que d'imaginer Rusard avec cette combinaison moulant vert pommes, recouverte de paillettes et de strass, il perdit tout contrôle de ses nerfs et se mit tout d'abord à glousser. Puis le rire se fit fou-rire et il devint de moins en moins discret. Quand le fou-rire devint nerveux, George le réduisit au silence d'un simple coup de baguette. Il ne cessa pas de rire, mais au moins, personne ne l'entendrait. Sauf évidemment lorsqu'il chuta du matelas, les yeux en larmes tant il riait.

Fred n'avait pas bougé la bille, fasciné par cet habit moldu très étrange et fort coloré. Finalement, il jeta un sort au vêtement pour que le prochain qui l'enfilerait ne puisse ni l'ôter, ni s'arrêter de chanter et danser le fameux « disco ». Il espérait vraiment que Rusard l'enfile rapidement pour voir à quoi ressemblait cette danse donc Seth les avait informés.

Il fallait à présent ressortir de la pièce, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de visiter la chambre de Rusard pendant son sommeil, de peur d'être surpris par Miss Teigne. Mais l'évocation de cette dernière leur donna la solution parfaite pour leur fuite.

Fred tendit le plateau à George et lança un « finite incantatem » sur Seth, qui avait repris son souffle. George passa par la chatière, du moins, il y dirigea la bille. Puis il erra quelques minutes pour trouver une idée de plus.

Lee sursauta et lança :

\- ça pourrait être marrant de passer à travers Mimi Geignarde !

L'idée était attirante en effet. Et elle fut bien vite validée par les jumeaux et par Seth, qui pouffait encore de temps à autre.

La bulle fit son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'aux toilettes des filles, espérant y trouver le fantôme de l'adolescente. La salle d'eau comportait une rangée de lavabo contre le mur, et des cabines d'aisance face à eux.

De ce que les quatre jeunes garçons savaient, Mimi Geignarde aimait venir se lamenter et … geindre dans les toilettes des filles. D'une part, parce qu'en l'occurrence, c'était une fille et d'autre part, parce qu'elle semblait attachée à cet endroit glauque et humide.

Le fantôme n'était pas encore présent, du moins, la bulle flottante ne l'avait pas encore repérée. Les jumeaux tendirent le plateau à Seth qui refusa catégoriquement d'attraper l'objet et Lee s'empressa de s'en saisir, heureux comme tout.

Une porte de toilettes était fendue en deux sur la hauteur, et ils s'imaginèrent la cause de la casse, un troll ? Un Professeur Rogue un peu trop énervé ? Un pet violemment venteux ? Cette dernière suggestion les rendit hilares et le temps qu'ils récupèrent leur souffle, Mimi apparaissait dans leur champ de vision.

Lee lança la Bulle au travers du corps diaphane et argenté de la jeune fille mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas, elle leur tournait le dos. Lorsqu'enfin elle prit conscience de la présence étrange de la sphère en lévitation, Mimi tenta de l'attraper, en riant. Lee vola un peu plus haut, puis plus vite et s'amusait à faire rager Mimi Geignarde. Elle se lassa bien vite et s'en fut bouder dans le coin d'une fenêtre. À l'instant où Lee allait faire demi-tour, il surprit un regard de Mimi vers les toilettes.

Habituellement, elle y plongeait, pour y pleurer de tout son saoul. Mais jamais encore ils n'avaient observé un regard d'intérêt chez la jeune fantôme.

Lee interrompit donc son mouvement et dirigea la balle transparente vers l'endroit que Mimi fixait. C'était une des cabines, à deux portes de celle dont l'huisserie était fendue. Tous quatre tendirent l'oreille mais n'entendirent rien d'autre qu'un cliquetis métallique. Tchic tchic tchic tchic...

Intrigués et curieux, Seth, Fred et George pressèrent Lee d'aller visiter cette cabine là.

Il guida la bulle en silence au dessous de la porte. Une paire de chaussures de cuir, basiques mais coûteuses, apparut dans leur champ de vision, rehaussée d'un pantalon noir réglementaire. Un pan de cape traînait à terre, et la doublure d'un vert bien connu leur donna la maison d'origine de la personne.

Lee ménagea un angle de vue plus approprié et ne vit qu'un immonde tas de carrés rose mauve et violet. En tricot.

\- Quelqu'un se cache pour faire du tricot ?

\- Molly notre mère enchante ses aiguilles à tricoter pour nous faire nos pulls

\- Elle devrait les faire elle-même pour qu'ils soient correct !

\- Un Serpentard qui tricote !

Lee recula pour ressortir silencieusement et survola la cabine. Ils allaient enfin découvrir qui tricotait ce plaid aux couleurs hideuses.

\- Hé ! C'est la grosse brute de Warrington !

\- Fred ! Fiole !

\- Attrape !

George saisit la fiole, l'ouvrit prestement et délicatement du bout de sa baguette collée sur sa tempe, il enferma l'image du Serpentard dans la fiole.

\- Voilà souvenir sauvé !

\- Bien joué, frérot !

Le plateau tremblait dans les mains de Lee. Il riait tant qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. La bulle sautait de haut en bas et faisait de dangereux écarts. Cassius Warrington, brute épaisse de Serpentard, redoutable pare-buffle au Quidditch, était en train de tricoter. Malgré tout ce que les jumeaux avaient pu voir à travers cette Invention Fa-bulleuse, ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Le plus dérangeant sûrement, avait été de le voir tiré un petit bout de langue en guise de concentration.

George rattrapa le plateau avant la catastrophe et opéra un rapatriement de la bulle avec douceur. Lorsqu'elle fut en sécurité dans son écrin et que le plateau eut été lustré correctement, ils se concertèrent tous les quatre.

\- On va demander de l'aide à notre mère.

\- Oui, elle va nous tricoter des écharpes avec des carreaux...

\- Vous êtes malades !

\- Non c'est une bonne idée, Lee, les jumeaux ont raisons, ça déstabilisera Cassius pour le prochain match !

\- Et peut-être qu'on le gagnera celui-ci, sans perdre un de mes frères ou Dubois !

La nuit fut courte mais les idées prenaient forme dans la tête des Weasley. Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient découvrir lors de la prochaine expédition !

* * *

Merci à ceux qui me suivre et supportent mes longues absences ! Que la joie inonde vos vies et que la magie rayonne autour de vous.

Chupee : alors cette invention t'as t-elle servie ? je veux lire moi ! (même si j'ai pas le temps mouhahahaha ! )

Maxime3482 : et toi, qu'as tu pensé de ce chapitre ?

17harry: ravie que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! =)

Au prochain chapitre, on rencontrera un lover, un Don-Juan, un beau-gosse de service qui n'est pas si innocent que ça ! En revanche, les vacances pour moi arrivent dans pas longtemps donc, soit j'arrive à écrire cette semaine et vous l'avez rapidement, soit il vous faudra attendre la mi-septembre que je reprenne le travail pour avoir la suite … Alors, à bientôt mes petits lapins de garenne au sucre de cannes !

* PlayWiz, en référence au magazine PlayBoy, WitchActuelle pour Femme actuelle, Parcs et Donjons pour Maisons& jardins, Magie pratique pour travaux pratique. Alors? Les aviez-vous ?


End file.
